


Bonne année

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: « Vous savez ce que l’on dit lorsque deux personnes s’embrassent à minuit, dit Mirajane.-Quoi donc ? Demanda Lucy.-Elles tomberont amoureuses et passeront le reste de leur vie ensemble. »
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bonne année

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Nalu Winter Wonderland. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne année !
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Noël était passé et toute la guilde se préparait pour la fête du réveillon du nouvel an. Lucy était en cuisine à aider Mirajane, Juvia et Levy à préparer différents plats pour la fête. Elles imaginaient comment pourrait se dérouler la soirée et Lucy était de plus en plus impatiente. 

« Vous savez ce que l’on dit lorsque deux personnes s’embrassent à minuit, dit Mirajane.  
-Quoi donc ? Demanda Lucy.  
-Elles tomberont amoureuses et passeront le reste de leur vie ensemble. »

Lucy et Levy rougirent, tandis que Juvia imaginait le baiser qu’elle allait échanger avec son Gray-sama.

« Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Lucy. »

Mirajane sourit et acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. Vous n’avez qu’à demander à Biska et Arzak. »

Lucy rougit un peu plus. Qu’allait-il se passer à minuit ? Allait-elle passer le reste de sa vie avec la personne qu’elle allait embrasser ?

******

Le reste de la journée, Lucy n’arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qu’avait dit Mirajane. Et si elle avait raison ? Qui voulait-elle embrasser ? Elle regarda les personnes présentes dans la salle et son regard se posa instantanément sur un certain chasseur de dragons. Natsu était entrain d’installer les tables, sous l’œil d’Erza qui lui indiquait où les placer. Il leva les yeux vers Lucy et lui sourit. Celle-ci tourna la tête et rougit. Natsu. Il lui était impossible d’imaginer embrasser quelqu’un d’autre à minuit. Ces derniers temps, elle pensait souvent à lui. L’amitié qu’elle ressentait, se transformait petit à petit. Est-ce qu’elle l’aimait ? Est-ce qu’elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui ? Une chose était certaine, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

******

La soirée du réveillon battait son plein. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant le décompte. Lucy regarda parmi toutes les personnes présentes, mais il lui était impossible de trouver Natsu. Elle soupira et regarda l’horloge installée spécialement pour le décompte. Elle sortit discrètement de la guilde. Elle n’avait aucune envie de rester. Sans Natsu à ses côtés, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait passer un bon début d’année. L’air froid la saisit et elle ferma sa veste pour se réchauffer.

« Lucy. »

Lucy se tourna vers Natsu.

« Je te cherchais partout, dit-il. Il est bientôt minuit.  
-Je… Je voulais prendre un peu l’air. »

Natsu lui fit un immense sourire et lui prit la main.

« Allons à l’intérieur. L’année ne peut pas bien commencer si tu n’es pas là. »

Ils retournèrent à la guilde et le décompte commença. Natsu tenait toujours la main de Lucy. Les battements de son cœur s’accélérèrent et elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard des yeux de Natsu. Il lui souriait et s’approcha d’elle. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, était d’approcher ses lèvres de celle de Natsu. 

« Dix.  
-Neuf.  
-Huit.  
-Sept.  
-Six.  
-Cinq.  
-Quatre.  
-Trois.  
-Deux.  
-Un.  
-Bonne année ! »

Ils s’embrassèrent et Lucy sut qu’elle ne voulait embrasser personne d’autre. Que se soit pour la nouvelle année, ou pour le reste de sa vie.

Un peu plus loin, Mirajane sourit, heureuse d’avoir inventé cette histoire et que ses talents d’entremetteuse aient marché.

_Fin ___


End file.
